The present invention relates to a limiter for the filling of a tank with any liquid, comprising a hydraulic valve associated with a control and monitoring unit for said valve. Such a limiter may, for example, be mounted permanently on a tank for liquid and permit the filling of this tank up to a predetermined first level, then the stopping of the delivery whilst purging the feed pipe in order to stop the delivery positively at a predetermined second level.
Such limiters have already been proposed but these, apart from their frequent difficulty of installation, their complexity and their sometimes unstable adjustment, do not insure constancy of levels, slow down the delivery rate before the first level and prolong the delivery time whilst being incapable of avoiding the water-hammer phenomenon on closing. Such limiters also show considerable pressure drops and the purging of the feed pipe is difficult, even impossible, by pumping.